New Beginnings
by Sokhar01
Summary: My first attempt at fanfiction. A crossover between E:FC, Andromeda, ST:Voyager and Stargate S-G1. When two people appear in the Andromeda universe, it begins, a saga spanning the multiverse.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It was the dead of night and the majority of the city's population was at home, asleep.  
  
The roof of the science institute was very large and had many places where a shuttle could land. A door opened and a woman headed towards the shuttle, taking in the cold night around her. She entered the shuttle and smiled at the male occupant. Sitting in pilots seat, she activated the engines and took off, heading north. Glancing, momentarily at the building behind her, she took a small device from her pocket, pushing a button on the top. In the blink of an eye, an immense fireball lit up the night sky and the science institute was bathed in flames. Showing no remorse for what she had done, the woman checked her sensor readings, looking for any signs of pursuit. Minutes past until she detected another shuttle, which seemed to be following her and, taking an almost instant decision she turned to face the attacker and an energy bolt hit her shields.  
  
Returning fire, she took the shuttle into a nose dive and activated the interdimensional drive, in an attempt to escape from the attacker. At the last possible moment, the shields failed and another energy blast hit the shuttle; there was an explosion and debris fell from the sky.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, she was slouched in the chair, unconscious. Waking to find the shuttle still in interdimensional space, she looked around. Her companion was still unconscious. A bleep startled her. Moving her hands in front of her, she activated the interface. The shuttle's computer was telling her that the rear part of the shuttle had been damaged and would lose structural integrity if she didn't bring in out of interdimensional space at once. Slowly accessing the propulsion controls she powered down the drive, taking the shuttle into normal space.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I don't own anything from E:FC, Andromeda, Voyage or Stargate, they belong to their respective companies. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Renee woke with a sweat. She had been having a strange dream ever since they had left Earth in the Taelon mothership. She got dressed and was headed to the bridge when an alert sounded. She ran to the bridge to find Liam, Raj'el and Yulyn were already there. "What's happening?" she asked.

"The mothership has detected an anomaly, it is surrounding us." replied Raj'el stoically.

"Can we escape it?" asked Liam.

"I believe not, Major Kincaid. The mothership has determined that it is impossible." Replied Raj'el, sounding very concerned.

Wisps of what seemed like green clouds surrounded the mothership. It began to touch the ship itself and it began fading.

"Warning! Dimensional instability detected! Anomaly is expulsing large amounts of tachyons." Came the computer over the address system. The ship begins to fade in and out of normal space, almost as if it was being sucked into the anomaly. "What's happening?" said Liam, looking around, seeing that both he and Renee were the only ones seeming to fade in and out. A few seconds later, Raj'el and Yulyn were the only ones on the bridge. "Where did they go?" asked a concerned Yulyn. "I do not know, I will attempt to scan for them," replied Raj'el, his hands moving across the display.

Renee awoke to see Liam lying beside her on the floor of what looked like a corridor of a ship. She moved over to Liam and gently shook him. "Liam, wake up," she whispered. His eyes opened and a few moments later they both stood up, taking in more of their surroundings. "Where are we?" Renee asked. "I don't know, but it seems like some kind of vessel." Liam assumed from the architecture of the corridor around them. Although with the minimal lighting in the corridor it was obviously octagonal in shape, and there was wiring draping from the ceiling, part of the corridor was blocked by a fallen support; and metal fragments were strewn across the floor.

Taking the only direction available, they headed down the corridor, noticing what little lighting was active, flickered.

"I don't suppose there's going to be a panel marked light switch anywhere," Renee joked.

Stopping dead in the centre of the corridor, they heard a sound coming from around them, it sounded a bit like an engine being brought to life.

Lights flickered and moments later the corridor was bathed in light.

"You know, this seems familiar somehow," Liam hinted.

Continuing on down the corridor, they came to a large door, surrounded by stacks of containers.

A sound they knew all to well came from all around them; some kind of an alarm had gone off.

Startled at a voice, they hid behind the containers.

"Intruder alert, Repeat Intruder Alert, deck 7, section 3C."

Hearing a sound behind them, they spun around to see a hologram appear in front of them.

"Intruders, identify yourselves!" the woman demanded.

"I'm Liam Kincaid, and this is Renee Palmer," he replied, gesturing to Renee, "May we ask who you are?"

The hologram regarded them for a moment, as if deciding whether they were hostile or not.

"I am an avatar of the Andromeda Ascendant, stay where you are, and my android avatar will take you to my captain," she suggested, rather dryly.

A while later they stood in command, beside Rommie. Moments later, a man came up to them, smiling.

"Welcome aboard, I'm Captain Hunt, may I ask why are you on my ship?" he asked, shaking their hands in the progress.

"We don't know Captain, one minute our ship was surrounded by a spatial anomaly of some sort, and the next thing we knew we were in one of your corridors," Liam explained.

Dylan moved further into the centre of command, flanked by Rommie and the visitors.   
"Andromeda, did your sensors pick up anything strange at around the time they appeared?" asked Captain Hunt.

Moments later Andromeda appeared on the screen, "There was some kind of energy surge, it's unlike anything ever encountered throughout the known worlds," she reported.

"I think it best you two stay aboard while we…" Captain Hunt broke off when the ship lurched to the side.

"Report!" yelled Dylan looking to his crew for an answer to what was happening.

"Dylan, I'm detecting a massive build-up of that energy again, now that it's in the visible spectrum I'm able to see what it is. It appears to be a tear in space, it's emitting a lot of energy and is exerting powerful gravitational forces," she paused for a second, processing new data, "I can't break free, we're being pulled in Captain!" she exclaimed.


End file.
